universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Medaka Kurokami
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Kurokami Phantom Medaka jumping up and down before blowing herself forward to create a sonic boom attack. Each jump attack counts the distance to the move, with the longest one taking five jumps. The change time can also effort the damage and knockback rating of the more.  Side B - Kurokami Climb Medaka uses Yoshinogari’s claw and Isahaya’s spikes to climb forward. The Claw help you crawl forward and even help with reaching higher places with walls. This move can take damage when an opponent is near you reach when stabbing or crawling. Up B - Kurokami Hip Attack Medaka launches herself upward before slamming down onto the ground. This move can reach a good range on air. While the move is hard to start up, it’s an easy cause heavy damage to the opponents that are under you. Down B - Kurokami Rolling Savate Medaka rolls forward onto an opponent before performing a savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. The roll effort can work as an easily roll attack or a counter since the kick can knockback any opponents in your way. Final Smash - War God Medaka became enraged as she enters into War God Mode. When under this mode, your attack and speed due to the maximum strength, as it’s deal an incredible amount of damage and knockdown to any opponents in your way. Any damaging attack under this mode is halved until it reaches the 25-second marks. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Madaka Box Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Sexy Characters Category:Busty Lady Category:Anime Category:Kamina's GTS Wrestling Category:J-Star Victory Vs Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Boobies Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Lawl Take It To The Streets Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate